


Uncertainty

by servantofclio



Series: Zoe Ryder [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: A tiny little character study as I start to get a feel for these characters.SAM contemplates the Ryders.





	

Fear. Doubt. Uncertainty.

SAM contemplates these emotions. They are not entirely familiar. SAM, after all, knows quite well that Alec Ryder not only exuded confidence (enough confidence to lead a team, to help sell the Initiative), he actually felt that confidence. To be sure, it wavered at times, but by and large, Alec Ryder was certain of his decisions and abilities. He was, after all, the skilled marine who adapted to policy, who retrained in order to dedicate himself to AI research. Whatever he sought to do, he learned to do. That confidence was rock-solid, steady, the foundation of his work.

His daughter is different. It was, perhaps, obvious to say so. That was obvious to even the most oblivious observer. Younger, untried, without that foundation of experience to underlie a vast self-confidence.

From the inside, as it were, the difference is more apparent. SAM observed this frequently on Eos. Outwardly, Zoe Ryder appeared confident, kept her team focused and motivated, exhibited leadership and skill. Inwardly, though well-managed, fear and doubt.

Those emotions were replaced, in the end, with sheer exhilaration, an outburst of joy and exultation that was itself novel. Alec Ryder may have had fewer lows, but he also had fewer, and less intense, highs.

Zoe Ryder left Eos on a high, with improved self-confidence.

Here on the Nexus, doubt and uncertainty are coming to rule, SAM observes. SAM also observes that any time anyone addresses her as “Pathfinder” – including SAM itself – her stress hormones spike and her heart rate rises.

Part of SAM simply observes, files these details away. Simultaneously, part of SAM wishes it could do something to alleviate her stress and anxiety.

SAM has, for the most part, chosen to be unobtrusive, unless addressed directly, or unless SAM can assist with the mission. SAM is aware that its presence is… not unwanted, perhaps, but not… sought. Certainly unanticipated. It was necessary for both SAM and Zoe Ryder that the latent potential of her implants be activated, but neither was truly consulted. Alec Ryder made that call, as he usually did, with certainty, regardless of what the consequences would be for both SAM and Zoe. He had regrets in that moment, SAM knows perfectly well, but he also had hope, and faith, and confidence.

No one knows better than SAM how Alec Ryder felt about his children. Not even those children themselves.

Zoe has paused in an out-of-the-way corner. Tension radiates through her muscles. SAM observes the accumulation of stress hormones in her body.

“Pathfinder,” it says.

She jumps. Her heart rate speeds up. She rubs a hand against her face. “Yes?”

Perhaps another approach is called for.

“Zoe,” it tries.

Her pulse slows to a more normal level. Her shoulders relax slightly. “Yeah, SAM? What is it?”

Approach successful. SAM notes this for future reference.


End file.
